Jealousy
by dsaANON
Summary: Natsuki wakes up in the middle of the night, and later finds herself getting jealous over... ShizNat. Oneshot


**A/N: **Warning: Shizuru is a bit OoC (out of character) in the omake and it hasn't been proof-read. oh and also... i no this is under humor but personally i don't find it funny (yes, yes i no i wrote it) so dnt expect much on the humor side. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Jealousy

Heavy and groggy eyelids peels back to reveal a crack of sparkling deep emerald eyes to the dim, dark room.

Natsuki, the Fuuka Academy infamous Ice Queen, has just woken up in the middle of the night, to her dark unlit room.

Under her warm and soft duvet covers, her body cringes a little - further curling her into her foetal position – both her body and mind begs their owner to return to her deep and comfortable slumber, and our beautiful sleepy blunette - wanting nothing more than to comply with her body's wishes - closes her eyes once more… only to snap her eyes open the very next moment - after a small reminder signal was sent from another portion of her body. She needed to use the bathroom.

A crinkle formed in the porcelain white skin between the brows of our emerald-eyed goddess.

A low growl resounded from deep within her throat, with a swing of her arm she angrily flipped the warm and cosy duvet off of herself and made to jump out of bed to get her business over and done with so she could return to her land of mayo.

But her plans were thwarted, by a pair of arms that securely and possessively wrapped around her waist from behind her and slender legs intertwined with her own.

'Geezes! Why does she always cling onto me? The beds big enough for the both of us and it's not like it's that cold!' Natsuki mentally complained as she struggled to release herself from what she deemed "Shizuru's-wrestling-hold"

From her struggles it only served to cause the red-eyed brunette behind her to tighten her grip – increasing the pressure on the blunette's bladder.

'Son-of-a-! Damn it, Shizuru! Why do you always make it such a mission to get up? If you squeeze any tighter I'm going to wet the freaking – YES! I'm out!'

Tumbling out of their bed, Natsuki stood back up and glared at her girlfriend who was the recent cause for her delay to return to her sweet, sweet slumber, however upon seeing said girlfriend's disappointed and deprived sleeping face, Natsuki's determination to glare a tea-deficit dream world into the brunette's mind was lost. Loosing her fighting spirit Natsuki instead opted to give the sleeping girl a low growl before stalking off to the bathroom to relieve herself, all the while grumbling to herself.

The toilet flushed, the sound echoed in the bed room as Natsuki returned.

A small smile crawled up the delinquent's face at the thought of returning to her warm and comfortable bed and returning to the equally, if not more, comfortable dream she was having… but then she saw it, what Natsuki felt to be the ultimate betrayal.

There Shizuru was, sleeping oh-so-peacefully basked in the moonlight that flowed from behind her, through the thin and flimsy curtains the apartment building provided - her face no longer holding the sad and deprived look she held a few minutes ago, now it held a very content and very happy face – one that did not go well with our very sleepy and now very grumpy wolf-girl. But the thing that ticked the sleep-deprived girl off the most was the traitorous pillow the brunette held tightly in her arms, with half her face buried deep in the soft texture.

It seem to be that during Natsuki's brief absence the unconscious ex-kaichou's instinct decided to seek out the closest thing that she could get her hands on, and that smelt like Natsuki, to hold tightly and contently in her arms as she slept – what she found was Natsuki's pillow.

Natsuki continued to glare at the sight, her focus switching from her girlfriend to her pillow.

Natsuki is already very annoyed right now – having awoken up in the middle of a very nice dream and a very good sleep then had to struggle against "Shizuru's-super-death-grip", now this! She watched as her girlfriend sleep peacefully while hugging her stupid pillow while displaying her genuine and truly content smile – the one which usually brings warmth and love in the blunette's heart - but tonight, it brought an ugly and dark feeling.

Blue brows furrowed together.

'I'm too tired for this.' A short thought before Natsuki ripped the offending pillow from Shizuru's arms, and chucking the pillow angrily onto the ground by her feet. The sudden lost of Shizuru's hugging item woke the brunette up.

"Hmmm…?" An incoherent sound was made by the clueless red-eyed beauty, confused as to what had woken her up.

No reply or sound came from the standing form; instead Natsuki silently returned to her place – in the arms of the love-of-her-life, worming her arms around the Shizuru's waist as she felt soft delicate arms wrapped around her neck. Natsuki snuggled further into the brunette's neck while intertwining their legs once more, before they both drifted back to sleep.

The last few thought that drifted through Natsuki's mind:

'Like hell am I losing to a stupid pillow!'

'Mayo and Tea land is for me and Shizuru ONLY.'

* * *

**Omake**:

The next morning Shizuru wakes up with no recollection to her brief wake up call from her beloved - she finds herself held tightly in place by her love.

'Oh dear, this again, Natsuki, you know I really do love it when I wake up in the morning to find you holding me like this but when I have meetings with Suzushiro-han in the morning-' Shizuru tries to peel those soft, delicate but unmistakably strong arms from around herself – only to have those arms tighten their hold all the more.

'- I really need you to let go.' The wise brunette decides to stop forcefully removing the appendages, wrapping her arms around the blunette's neck again, she signs and looks into her girlfriend's face.

Her heart melts at the adorable sleepy face her Natsuki was wearing. Giving her another tight squeeze and letting out another deep sigh, Shizuru tries to twist her body to her bed-side table.

'This meeting better be important. Now where is that emergency mayo?'

* * *

A/N: in case ppl are wondering bout Natsuki's behaviour - i just wanted to show tht she's the type tht gets grumpy at everything when she gets interupted from her sleep.  
btw any1 pick up on the fact that although Natsuki complains bout Shizuru clinging on her all the time, it turns out she does it quite often too?

if any1 saw any mistakes tell me n il change it

or if any1 have a better (funnier) title for Natsuki's name for Shizuru's 'loving embrace', gimme ur suggestions too ^-^


End file.
